


Alone

by Hiway202



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FictionPress.com, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: She messed up. But, come on! Everybody does. It wasn't that bad and it affected no one! But, people just couldn't let it go. It was just impossible, and she couldn't figure out why.Based off of the song Alone by Avril Lavigne.





	1. Chapter 1

"I just can't be with you anymore, Lucy. You understand, right?" I stare at Dustin's idiotic face.

"I understand?"

"Good, we're on the same page then."

"What does that even mean?"

"Well, you said you understood, right?" Dustin gives me a confused look, and for a second, just a split second I think, _maybe he really is an idiot and doesn't know that I didn't mean it._ But, then I remember. He is a jock. This is his little game. This is how he breaks up with girls all the time. This is how he breaks up with little fucking peices of shit!

"Dustin, you can knock off your little fucking game. I know exactly what you're doing. You are used to breaking up with dumb little bitches who fall for every little thing you say. But guess what? I'm not like that. I'm smart, intelligent, and something different. Something special. And that's what you will never be. So just give me the truth. What did I do?"

"Lucy, you don't want to-"

"Tell me, Dustin, I can handle it!"

"Okay, okay, fine. You're a freak, Lucy."

"Excuse me?" I give him a weird look.

"You are a god damn freak. You a suicidal, you self harm, and you aren't popular anymore. You are a stupid, little, attention seeking freak!"

"Just cause I did that one little slip up doesn't mean-"

"It means everything you pathetic waste of a human being! Look, you wanted me to give it to you straight and I did! Now, I have to go, Lizzie has been wanting me to date her since we started dating."

I watch as he walks away, a tear leaking from my eye.

_Hey man_

_Tell me what were you thinkin'_

_What the hell were you sayin'_

_Oh come on now_

_Stop and think about it_


	2. Chapter 2

Blood drips down from my arm, as I sit on the side of my bathtub, holding a razor blade in my hand. What the fuck, Dustin. What the fucking, fuck. Fuck it. Fuck him! Who needs him? And then he just goes and dates Lizzie. My god damn best friend! What a piece of fucking shit. That fucking bastard. I scream out of anger as I push the blade in my arm harder. God, it feels so good.

And then Dustin had to go and call me a freak for self harming and being suicidal. Well, maybe I am weak, but I'm stronger than he'll ever be. And I sure as Hell am _not_ a god damn attention seeker. He makes me so fucking pissed!

Sorry, I just get out of control when I'm angry and I go around cussing every single second. I'm not normally like this.

I hear my phone vibrate once, signaling a text message and I wipe the blood off of my arm so I can read it. It's Lizzie.

_"Hey, Lucy. Guess what? Dustin and I are dating now! Aren't you happy for me?"_

What the fuck was that? She knew Dustin and I were dating before, right? Of course! She's just looking for drama.

 _"Shut the fuck up, Liz,"_ is my response.

_"What? Is someone in a bad mood because they were dumped? You should be happy for me!"_

_"Well, I'm not. Go fuck yourself!"_

_Hey now_   
_Maybe you should just listen_   
_Maybe you should stop talking for a second_   
_Shut up, listen to me_

I turn off my phone and throw it on the ground. It doesn't even crack. After that, I collapse beside it and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

I wake up a little while later and pick myself up off of the floor, grabbing my phone. I then enter my room and lie down on my bed. I try to fall back asleep, but it doesn't work. I just lie awake, thinking of all the moments Dustin and I spent together. Not being able to fall asleep, I turn my phone back on. I have four texts. The first three are from Lizzie. The last one is from Dustin.

_"Hey. I'm sorry for what happened between us. Lizzie and I are through. I miss you so much. Maybe we can get back together."_

What the fuck did I just read? He calls me an attention seeker and thinks I'm pathetic, goes out with my best friend, and then, in five hours, breaks up with her and wants to get back together with me? Is he on crack?

_You're so obvious_   
_You're so oblivious_   
_And now you wonder why_   
_You're the one alone_

_"No,"_ I text back. _"What do you think I am? A dog? You can't just insult me and expect me to still love you!"_

 _"I know,"_ he replies. _"I've made a mistake. I'm sorry."_

_So don't apologize_   
_You don't even realize_   
_You screwed it up this time_   
_Now you're the one alone_

_"Shut up, Dustin!"_ I send back. Tonight's going to be a long and sleepless night.


End file.
